Just Out of Reach
by Happily Melancholy
Summary: Before Pegasus and Destonia met in the new world they had a shared past together in an ancient one. See how our two lovers first meet and connect to each other in the beginning.
1. Leaving the Old and Living the New

I finally got the prequel up for Past to Future Love.  If you haven't read it I suggest that you do, but I don't know that this would make a difference since it's the prequel and all.  This for everyone who has been waiting.  However, I have to explain a few things first.  In the Egypt that I write about there will be two kingdoms ruled by brothers until their respective heirs take over.  The two kingdoms are completely different from each other, as you will see later.  Yami's father will be referred to as Yugioh and Yami to himself.  Also a woman can rule, but it is looked upon as a man's job which makes it hard for our female ruler.  All of the other Yugioh characters will be introduced later.   If ya got any questions leave them in the review.  Now enjoy the story.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yugioh or Heishin from the Yugioh game Forbidden Memories, that's a surprise.  Yeah right.

It was in the darkness of the night that the high mage of Pharaoh Yugioh's kingdom entered his palace.

"What do you have to report Heishin?"

"Only that your brother, Amentep, is still prospering."

"What of his wife?"

"She has been poisoned and has not been able to produce a child."

"Good work, my brother does not deserve such a prosperous kingdom.  Beliefs that people should have freedom, how preposterous."

"The poor are made to be ruled by the rich, not be their equals.  They are trash and unwanted.  They are only good as slaves and workers.  Such filthy beasts."

"Now I know why I made you my high mage.  We think so much alike."

"As much as I hate to admit Pharaoh, but his kingdom still thrives above our own." 

"For now, but without the queen able to produce a heir, the kingdom shall come to me by default and when I rule the people will be taken from my brother's teachings and thrown into mine.  And you shall stand by my side, along with my son Yami.  You will never have to worry about anything if you can insure that the kingdom will become mine when Amentep dies.  Time does not matter, for I am a very patient man."

"The time will come Great Pharaoh when all of Egypt will belong to us."   

Darkness had overtaken the sky and the sand cast a dark aura over the land that was known as ancient Egypt. Now that the sun had gone down, the hot, golden colored sand gave way to its night disguise, dark purples, rich blues and the occasional color black, as it represented the shadows. During this time of night animals roamed and walked about, as did one man who had been called to help his Pharaoh and queen. A lit torch, carried by the man, helped to guide the way to the two people that required his services. 

It was late in the night when the current rulers of Iteah, a part of ancient Egypt, called on their most trusted prophet. The Pharaoh and his queen, both wringing their hands in anticipation, sat at their throne and waited patiently for the prophet to enter the chamber. When the man arrived, he walked through the chamber's heavy doors and entered with the assistance of a guard. The guard had been holding the man around the waist and the man had an arm over the guard's shoulder. The guard gently pulled his arms from around the man's waist, steadying the man before he bowed to his rulers, and exited the room. The man waited to gather himself, then moved past two guards who held up weapons, both ready to strike if they felt that any harm would come to their master or his spouse. He shuffled past golden statues of the animal that the Egyptians called most sacred, the cat and then past vibrant, green, native plants that overflowed from their baskets. On the walls were hieroglyphics that depicted the past lives of the past rulers of Iteah, and also white, black, and gold candles that had been lit for his arrival. Sheer colored fabric hung loosely over the windows and dark rich rugs covered the hard, stone floor. As the old man neared the couple, a white and brown cat darted past his feet, almost causing him to fall, and nestled itself in the arms of the queen, purring as she gave it the attention it wanted. The old man continued to drag his feet and the blue robe he wore pulled helplessly behind him. His gray-streaked, black hair, which was braided in some areas, fell to his shoulders in loose, thick locks and the shorter areas gathered around his face. The thin frail man walked up to the two rulers and bowed before them, then gently grabbed the queen's hand and placed it on his eyes. 

"I can't see my Queen, but I feel that something troubles you." He removed the queen's hand to reveal his eyes, surrounded by wrinkles and age spots. He had no color surrounding his pupils, only dark holes in the middle white seas. The queen rose from her throne, setting the cat down beside her, and fell to her knees in front of the soothsayer. She bowed her head and started to weep quietly. The old man placed a hand on the top of her head and spoke to the queen softly.

"What troubles you?" The queen without hesitation began to spill her worries onto the old man.

"We have no heir, soothsayer. I was not able to bear a child and my husband worries over who shall reign after we are gone. We wish for our people to be led just as we have led them." The queen closed her hands over the soothsayer's hands and kissed them. 

"Please help us." The queen lowered her head again and the old man stood there for a moment in some sort of a trance. He chanted a few words in Egyptian and a few others in a language that the queen was unfamiliar with. When he had finished, the old man held out his hands so the Pharaoh and the queen could join him at his side. 

"Stand my Queen and dismiss your worries, for I have news that will please you." The man grabbed the Pharaoh's hand and squeezed the queen's even tighter.

"What do you see soothsayer?" The Pharaoh asked as he stood next to his wife.

"Lord Pharaoh and my gracious queen, your answer only comes to me in words and nothing more."

"What are these words?" The Pharaoh asked hanging on to the man's every word.

"Gold shall rule this kingdom."

"Gold?" The Pharaoh and his queen questioned together. The soothsayer nodded and then raised his hand.

"There is more."

"Please continue."

"Gold shall rule this kingdom. Not the gold of wealth, but gold of the body. The eyes shall rule and the mane will stand by the eyes' side in aid. Both will be together, but of separate bodies. When they are found they must be marked with the story of the Pharaoh. On the mane it shall be seen, but on the eyes it will disappear. Only when they are brought together at the right time will a secret be revealed. The eyes shall be loyal to the people, as will the mane. They must never be separated by tragic death or all will fall." The soothsayer pulled himself from the trance he was in and stumbled, causing the Pharaoh to stand behind him. 

"Do you wish to rest?"

"No, my weakness will only be temporary. I shall be fine. You must search for your heirs." The soothsayer's scratchy voice discontinued speaking as he looked at the two rulers, bowed once again, and turned to leave the room. 

"Thank you for your assistance. My husband and I wish you well." The queen said quietly as she took a bag of coins from a table beside her.

"There is no need for your money. My payment will come when the people are ruled by your heirs' wisdom and kindness." The soothsayer hobbled out of the room and left the queen holding the bag of coins.

As the soothsayer left the room and entered the hall he could hear the Pharaoh order his guards to begin a search for anyone with golden eyes or hair. Minutes later he felt guards brush past him as they went on search for the future rulers of Iteah. 

Golden eyes looked into the purple ones of her partner, signaling the other to create a distraction, so she could escape with the goods she had stolen from the stand. The boy, around the age of ten or so, gave a curt nod to his female partner and went to divert the shopkeeper's attention. The girl, the same age as the boy, huddled behind a large basket that held ripe dates and an assortment of nuts. In her hand she held a bag filled with the dates and nuts mentioned, but the bag also contained apples, other fruit, and a loaf of bread she had stolen from another stand earlier. The young girl looked over the rim of the basket she was hiding behind, being careful not to make any noise, and saw the shopkeeper looking at her friend distrustfully.

"What are you going to get boy? I'll call the guards if you try to steal anything."

"I am just looking Sir."

"Well hurry and make your decision. You are wasting my time." The boy continued to look and the girl slowly moved from the place she was hiding. As she slipped by the shopkeeper and closer to the point of exit, her friend looked up and tossed two coins on the shopkeeper's stand.

"I'll take an apple." The man grabbed an apple and shoved it at the boy.

"Took you long enough. Go on and get away from here, you're hurting my business."

"Yes Sir." The boy turned to walk away, keeping an eye on his friend. He stood beside a wall and beckoned the girl to come. She shook her head and waited until the customer the man had been dealing with had left, and then she took off in a sprint, knocking over a large pot in the process. The sudden clang of the pot hitting the ground startled the man and he turned to see the young girl run away from his stand. The shopkeeper yelled for the guards. 

"Guards! Thief!" The girl looked back to see the Pharaoh's guards point at her in their gold and black uniforms and pull their swords. The young girl dashed through the streets, not bothering to look behind her. She knew that the guards were now probably chasing her and she did not wish to get caught. She dodged the people walking through the market, bumping a few in the process. When she reached the corner where her friend stood, they both took off down the maze of alleyways, with the guards close on their trails. They ran through the alleys, a puzzle that they long ago solved, and the boy began to climb a small wall that led into someone's house.

"Come on Destonia, in here." The girl followed the boy and began to climb for the window, but one of the guards grabbed her foot and yanked her down. The girl screamed and fell onto one of the guards, dropping the bag that was in her hand. She struggled to free herself from the guard, but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Let me go!" The girl screamed and her partner leapt from the window onto the guard that held his friend.

"Let her go!"

"Leave me Malik, run!" The boy refused to leave and grabbed the bottom of the rough material the girl wore and pulled on it.

"I can't leave you here. They'll whip you for stealing!" The other guard grabbed the young boy, lifting him off the ground, and threw him against a wall.

"Shut up boy. We might not even have to waste the whip on this one, we could just kill her." The guard who currently had the girl in his arms picked her up by the neck and threw her to the ground.

"Two more pieces of dirt that the Pharaoh won't have to deal with. That stone should take care of the task." The two children's eyes widened in horror as it dawned on them what the guards were planning to do to them.

"Hmm, two insignificant thieves won't be missed." The lead guard said as his partner brought him the large stone that he had pointed to just a few seconds ago. The two guards kicked the children thoughtlessly, then left them alone until the lead guard adjusted the stone in his hand to bring down on one of the children's heads. As all this was going on neither, the two children or the Pharaoh's guards noticed two other guards in the shadows. They were dressed in gold and white and held curved blades in their hands. As the lead guard raised the stone to hit the little girl in the head, one of the hidden guards jumped from the shadows and stood in front of the children.

"Leave them alone." The Pharaoh's guards snarled at the other guard and removed their blades from their sashes.

"What are you doing here? You have no say on our Pharaoh's land! Leave at once!"

"So that you may harm these children."

"They stole from the shopkeeper."

"You do not have to kill them." The lead guard who had been speaking on the Pharaoh's behalf raised his blade and his partner mimicked his motion.

"We don't tell you how to rule your people, so you don't tell us how to rule ours. We will kill them and then kill you if you cause any trouble." The two children mentioned lay on the ground wincing in pain as the guards discussed their fate, both hurting too much to get away.

"Now get out of the way so we can finish what we started." The guards in the white and gold hesitated for a moment and then the leader asked,

"What would it take to save their lives?" The two guards' eyebrows rose and then they burst into laughter.

"Save them. You want to save these two mutts? Whatever for? They are only good for work and building the pyramids. Even death is too good for them, it only helps to ease their life. Ones like these deserve to suffer." The guard said pointing his blade at the two children.

"We are serious, what would it take to save their lives?" The other guard spoke up and his comrade nodded in agreement.

"You would have to get them out of here, and I would never have to see their faces again."

"Done, we can take them back with us to our kingdom."

"Well you can have them, but you have to pay us first. So how about you head back to your Pharaoh and tell him to give you the money. The thing is that you have to make it back before we kill them."

"You might kill them as soon as we leave."

"You'll have to take that chance."

"If we had the money would you give them to us?"

"Sure, but since you don't..." The guard stopped talking when two bags of coins were thrown at he and his partner's feet. The men picked up the bags and counted the coins. Putting the bags inside of their waistbands, the Pharaoh's guards nodded to the other guards.

"Go ahead and take 'em, but they are your problem now. If I see them again I'll kill them on sight." The two guards walked away and the guards dressed in gold and white helped the two children up.

"Are you two alright?" Immediately the two children grabbed each other and backed up against the wall.

"We won't hurt you." The children continued to hold each other and one of the guards turned away dragging his partner away from them to talk among themselves.

"Arum, do you see what I see?"

"What are you talking about Tenru? 

"Look at the children, I just noticed it, but aren't they what our Pharaoh is looking for?" Arum turned around and stared at the two children.

"I don't believe it. The mane and the eyes. The boy has a mane of gold and the girl has gold eyes. These are the only two that I have seen that hold up the soothsayer's prophecy. Look they are even together."

"We must get them back to our Pharaoh immediately. " The two guards turned back around to see the two children still there.

"You two must come with us."

"We don't want to leave with you." The boy said into the girl's hair.

"But you belong to our kingdom now." 

"What is the difference between yours and ours?"

"Much, you will see when you get there."

"We don't know who you are." The girl spoke up and the guard smiled at her.

"My name is Arum and this is Tenru." Then the two guards asked the children their names. Both children looked up at them in surprise. 

"You are not like the other guards. No one has ever asked our name, not even the people that live here. They don't even ask it when they are about to kill us."  The girl paused then looked up at the head guard.  "I'm Destonia." The girl spoke again and then smiled. She pulled away from the boy and ran up to the guard, grabbing his hand while her friend looked on in shock.

"Destonia!"

"Come on Malik."

"But they are guards."

"They don't feel like it." The boy still stood stubbornly beside the wall. His arms were crossed and he had a frown on his face.

"A guard is a guard."

"Malik going with them can't hurt. We'll just go with them to Iteah and if we don't like it there we can always run back here."

"And die." The boy said sulkily.

"Yes, but I feel differently about them. Have I ever misguided you?" The boy thought for a minute, walked to the other guard, and grabbed his hand.

"She is never wrong about people, so I will trust her, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"That's fine, but we must hurry I am sure that our Pharaoh will be happy to meet you both." Tenru said and laughed lightly.

"Why, what's so special about us?"

After they had eaten their fill of food the guards put the girl and boy on their horses and then got on behind them. They rode to Iteah for the rest of the day and a good part of the night. The two children had long ago fallen asleep and missed actually entering the Iteah kingdom. When they had woken up, they were inside a large room with a strange man standing over them. Malik looked up at the man from his position down on the bed and immediately moved closer to his friend on the other end of the bed. The man was middle aged with gray hair that came to his shoulders and dark brown, almond shaped eyes. His skin showed some wear, but not as much as the usual man his age. 

"Don't be afraid. I am the healer, Mirten. I have been asked by Arum and Tenru to look at you."

"What for?" The boy asked as he got out of the bed, pulling the girl along with him. The healer followed the boy, reaching out for the small girl at his side. Malik quickly found out that the man could move faster than he had expected and move quicker to evade him.

"Leave us alone!"

"Please don't yell. You are supposed to be a surprise for the Pharaoh tomorrow."

"Surprise? Are we going to be his new slaves?  His pleasure slaves?"

"Oh nothing of the sort young man, now if you would just let me check your health." The healer tried to grab the girl again, but the boy pushed her out of the way.

"Leave her alone."

"But I need..." The healer was interrupted as the two guards, that had brought Destonia and Malik to the new kingdom, entered the room. 

"Is the young boy, Malik, giving you trouble?" Arum said motioning his head in Malik's direction. "He is very protective of his companion, so I would suggest getting to know Destonia, the girl, first. He trusts her, so if she trusts you so will he or at least try to cooperate with you."  The healer nodded and motioned the girl over.  Destonia tapped Malik's hand and he released it slowly.  Destonia slowly began to walk to the man while her friend called back from his position beside a large potted plant.

"Destonia don't go over there."  The girl ignored him and walked up to the healer, her eyes darting from side to side.

"Destonia come back.  I think that you are trusting them to quickly."  Malik pleaded, but since his friend was not listening to him he followed and ended up getting to the healer before her.

"Destonia I think that your trusting senses are off today.  You…" Malik was interrupted by Destonia shushing him and moving away.  The healer taking his opportunity began to check the girl's teeth and hair, making sure they looked healthy and other things.  The healer had finished with the girl and quickly began his inspection of the boy's body.  When he had finished with both, he took them to a bathing chamber and told two female servants to have both of them cleaned and perfumed for their visit with the Pharaoh the next morning.  When Mirten left, Destonia and Malik were free to take in the sight of the room and its design.  The room had been decorated with marble, gold, and pieces of fabric.  Large slabs of the marble covered the walls and potted plants lined them.  Gold bordered the ceiling and floor in an intricate design that seemed unfamiliar to the two children.  Across the floor lay rugs made of dried plants and in a corner were robes of ever color imaginable.  On the walls pieces of linen hung freely from poles and a table that they had been draped over.  Malik and Destonia's eyes slowly left the walls and small accessories and landed on the main focal point of the room.  In the middle of the room was a large, open area, shaped like a circle, it was etched in gold and hieroglyphics lined the side.  The opening was filled with water and two women sat inside, their backs against a side of the basin.  Both women had black hair and dark eyes.  Surrounding their eyes was dark make up of some kind and running through their hair was a light ribbon that tied the two front areas of their hair.  On their foreheads, in black, was a drawing of a scarab, with a jewel where its back should be and some twisting design was drawn on their hands.  

 "Come young ones.  You must be bathed."  The first woman called from the bath. Destonia and Malik both stood dumbly at the edge of the bathing basin and stared at the women.

"Do you wish for us to help you prepare?"  The second woman said.  Malik simply nodded and Destonia remained still.  Both women smiled pulled themselves out of the water and began walking toward the duo, nude.  Destonia tried to put her hands over Malik's eyes, but he swatted her away or ducked to keep his eye on the two women.

"Now I trust them."  Malik said as he ran up to the first woman and threw his arms around her waist.  The other woman stood beside Destonia and began to remove what should have been called trash instead of a dress.  When they had finished undressing them, the two women pulled the children in and began to bathe them.  After about an half an hour of soaking, Destonia opened her eyes and lifted her head from the basin.  

"See Malik I told you it was worth coming here."  However, when she did not get a response she turned around to see her companion fast asleep on one of the women's chest while she washed him.

"It seems that he did not hear you young queen."

"Huh."

"I apologize, I was speaking out of turn."

"What did you say before?  Something about 'young queen'." 

"You will understand tomorrow, but for now you should enjoy your bath." 

End of the first chapter.  The next chapter is more informational and that's when Destonia and Malik get marked so yall come back now.  

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Surprise Celebration and the Sacred Mark...

Hey everyone here's a new chapter.  Hope you like it.

Tangled and twisted sheets surrounded a young, platinum haired, Egyptian boy as he slept peacefully.  The cool winds from the desert entered the room ruffling his hair and caused him to snuggle up against the body next to him.  The little girl beside him, feeling the boy shiver, moved closer to her friend and threw her arm over his shoulder.  The shivering immediately stopped and both returned to the slumber they had momentarily drifted from.  The peaceful moment would soon be interrupted though, as two guards entered the room and began to shake the two children gently.

"It is time to rise, young Malik."  Malik swatted the guard away and tried to move closer to Destonia, who was being awakened by a guard as well.  Malik pretended to be asleep and listened to the voices of the guards.

"Destonia, wake up."  Malik could hear Destonia moan and then shift her position on the bed, as the guards sighed.  Malik, thinking that the guards would leave after he and Destonia had shown their disapproval of being woken up at such a time, was surprised when he felt strong arms surround him and lift him from the bed.  His eyes immediately opened and he heard Destonia yelp as he assumed the same thing was happening to her.

"It is time for you two to meet the Pharaoh and the Queen."  Malik looked up at the voice and found it to belong to Tenru.  Malik now being more awake slipped from the man's arms and moved toward Destonia, who had done the same to the guard who carried her.  Malik looked through the window to see a dark sky and wondered if the guards had lost their minds.

"But you will disturb him.  That is a offense that is carried by death if it is not important."

"It does not carry that much weight here, only a sleepy Queen and a still sleeping Pharaoh.  They will be upset at first, but when they see you two I don't think that being sleepy will matter to them."

"Is this the big surprise that you were talking about?"  Destonia asked between a yawn.

"Yes, now come.  We are headed to the Pharaoh's chambers."

When Malik, Destonia, and the guards finally reached the Pharaoh's chambers, Malik had fallen asleep mid walk and had to be picked up and Destonia was hitting random objects along the way due to sleepiness, the two guards quietly opened the double doors and entered the room.  The Pharaoh lay on his back and enveloped the queen in his arms, both covered in a linen bed sheet.  The guards placed Malik and Destonia on their feet and Tenru hid them behind a cloak he had been wearing.  While Tenru was quieting Destonia and Malik, the other guard went to the Pharaoh and proceeded to wake him up.

"Lord Pharaoh we have important news."  Destonia could see the Pharaoh shift at the noise and sit up slowly in the candlelit room.  He had moved his wife to the other side of the bed, being careful not to wake her, and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the low light.

"What is it Soreil?"

"We have a surprise."

"This no time for games Soreil.  I am trying to rest."  The Pharaoh said tiredly and turned to lie back down. The Queen, who had awoken, leaned on her elbow beside her husband and eyed the guards sleepily.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing my Queen.  Only that our Pharaoh does not wish to receive the gifts we bring him."  The Queen rubbed her husband's back gently and he sat up, glaring at the guard.

"What is it Soreil?"  The Pharaoh said slowly, noticing that the question came out harsher than he wanted.  Then recognizing his mistake, he closed his eyes and apologized.  "I am sorry.  I have been very worried about the kingdom.  It has..." 

"Well I think that these gifts would work well to alleviate that worry."  Soreil interrupted the Pharaoh.

"What gifts…" The Pharaoh stopped talking when he heard his wife gasp and sit erect in the bed.

"What is it?"  The Pharaoh said taking his wife's hand.

The queen ignored her husband and got out of the bed, running over to Tenru and falling to her knees.  Malik and Destonia wrapped themselves in the heavy cloak, trying to cover their faces.  The Queen took the cloak firmly in her hand and pulled it away from the two sets of small hands.  She looked at the two children behind Tenru's cloak and then ran her hand through Malik's hair, all the while gazing into Destonia's eyes.

"It can't be…  It's the golden heirs."  The Queen said, her voice a low whisper.

"What?"  The Pharaoh immediately removed himself from the bed and stood beside his wife.  Tenru moved aside to allow his rulers to get a better look at the miracles that would change their kingdom.

"It is them…  How…?"

"Arum and I found them in your bother's kingdom and bought them."  Tenru answered.  The pharaoh kneeled pulling Destonia and Malik into his arms.  After hugging the children for what seemed like an eternity, the Pharaoh addressed Tenru. 

"You will wake everyone in the kingdom and let them know the good news.  Tell them that the future rulers of Iteah have been found."

"What?!"  Malik and Destonia said in unison as the guards left to spread the news.

Malik and Destonia were in shock even as the female servants were scurrying around getting them ready to be presented to the people of the kingdom.  All they could do was stand and stare as the women rubbed them with scented oils, straightened their linen togas, did their hair, strapped their sandals, and adorned them in jewelry.  When they were finished the women walked the children to the throne room, where they met the Pharaoh and the Queen, both who were dressed for celebration in jewelry and pleated togas in a golden brown tone.

"Are you ready to meet your people."  The Queen smiled warmly and grabbed Destonia's hand, while the Pharaoh grabbed Malik's.  Not knowing what to do or say, both children followed the rulers of Iteah to a large balcony, where they could see the people and the children that they would later rule.  A massive crowd of people cheered when the Pharaoh and Queen pushed aside the linen piece of fabric that covered the window to reveal themselves.  The cheering grew even louder when Malik and Destonia were pulled into view, the sound of the people's clapping, chanting, and cheering becoming deafening.  The Pharaoh raised his hands, signaling that he was about to speak, and the crowd quieted.

"My people the future rulers have been found.  None are as happy as we.  We are happy because our people are happy.  The diligent search has ended and now standing beside me are the 'golden mane and the golden eyes' that the prophet spoke of.  The crowd cheered once again and the Pharaoh had to raise his hands to quiet them.  "We are very thankful for the help of our gods Ra, Bes, and even Min.  Ra because his sacred light has helped to lead two of my most trusted guards to the heirs of Iteah."  The Pharaoh stopped talking and gave Arum and Tenru the crowd's applause and cheers, before he continued speaking.

"The god Bes for guarding against misfortune and evil spirits.  If not for his help we would not have found our heirs in such a large land and at such cruel a time as this.  A time when brothers are no longer together because they have different views of ruling a kingdom and are at each other's throats."  The Pharaoh of Iteah looked to the ground sadly, but quickly gained his composure, not wanting the feud between he and his brother to ruin this joyous day. "And to Min, who although did not bless my wife with fertility, blessed her with something more; two children that she has gained without the worry of meeting Osiris in the afterlife…" The speech continued and the people cheered as Destonia and Malik were raised into the air by two guards.

"Malik!"  Destonia yelled over the noise below them as she waved.

"Huh?!"  

"See I told you it wouldn't hurt to come here."  Malik smiled as they continued to wave to the people they would be leading some day.

"Do you have all the tools necessary for the marking of Malik and Destonia, Mirten?"  Arum walked into the room, interrupting the elder man as he put the last of his cutting blades on a small table and a few linen cloths.

"Yes Arum, when will the marking ceremony take place?"

"The Pharaoh said as soon as the feast is over."

"Hmm it is quite awful that the children can not have the pain dulled.  The ceremony calls for marking without the use of a pain reliever.  That is most unfortunate because the marks are most delicate."

"That is very unfortunate, but it must be done."

"Yes, I know, but it will truly be upsetting to hear them cry and scream as I mark them.  I have done this many times and it does not get easier.  You want so badly to help them, but then you realize that you cannot."

"I understand… just try to…" Arum stopped talking, not knowing what else to say.   

It was late in the evening when the Pharaoh called the two heirs into the confines of the palace walls.  They had spent all morning playing and eating with the children outside of the palace.  The pair ran to the palace steps waving to the children behind them. 

"Come in you two you must be prepared."  When Malik and Destonia entered the main room they could see the queen looking at them sadly.  As Malik and Destonia moved toward the Pharaoh, they both could see the queen leave her chair and exit the room.    

"What is wrong?"  Destonia asked as she watched the door close.

"She does not wish to hear of the ritual that is planned tonight for the two of you."

"Ritual?  What ritual?"

"The ceremony tonight is a very important one that you must do in order to become the rulers of Iteah."

"What is it?"

"It's the Ritual of…" Just as the Pharaoh was about to finish his sentence, someone entered the chamber, pulling his attention.  The man that entered the area had a young body, he was tall and well built, but his face showed his true age to be that of a man in mid years.  His skin was of a gray pallor and his facial features well defined.  He wore the uniform of a high mage, but from the way that the Pharaoh accepted him he was more of a personal figure.  Destonia shivered, as the man passed her, not knowing the reason for the action.  She felt a looming aura of distrust around him; he kept secrets, deadly secrets.  Destonia listened and watched as the two men spoke.

"My Lord, I have heard that the search for the heirs is over.  You have found the heirs of Iteah."  The man turned and smiled at the two children.  Destonia saw a friendly smile, but a sense of fear filled her as the man looked at her and Malik, he was not being truthful, lies filled his words.    

"Yes.  We are very grateful.  How did you get the news so quickly?"

"I know when everything happens."

"You are a remarkable man Heishin."

"Yes I only wish for your kingdom to remain in good leadership…"  The men continued to talk as two female servants from the lower level of the palace entered the room and removed the children to ready them for the ritual.  When they were out of the room and a good way down the hall, Destonia tapped Malik on the shoulder and whispered,  

"He is not who he seems to be."

"I don't like him either.  He seems wrong for a place like this.  He portrays kindness, but he reminds me of someone from our kingdom.  He hides behind many faces."

"Yes, but I feel that the Pharaoh will never see his true face."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that we will be the ones to see his true intentions."  Malik shrugged not fully understanding his friend and they both ran to catch up with the servants to prepare for the ritual.

After they had finished, the servants led Malik and Destonia toward the room that the ritual would be taking place in.  Many servants passed them with solemn and glum expressions on their faces.  Destonia looked at all the servants that passed and based on her observations, asked,  

"Malik is it not strange that the servants are giving us looks of sympathy?"

"What?  You are just…"

"I am not imagining anything.  Something important is happening tonight."

"Yeah the ritual thing the Pharaoh was going to tell us about."

"Yes, but what is the ritual?"

Destonia and Malik were led into a room and left as two guards grabbed their shoulders.  Destonia and Malik looked panicked as they tried to squirm away from the guards, but soon relaxed when they saw Mirten.

"Why are they holding us Mirten?"  Malik asked.  "Tell them to let us go."  Mirten looked saddened by the fear in the children's' voices as he shook his head.

"But why...?"  

"Tonight you will be taking part in the Sacred Blade Ritual.  The ritual consists of me cutting the story of the Iteah Pharaohs into your backs.  All of this will be done without the aid of any anesthetic, so you will feel it all.  It is believed that the pain you feel will only make you stronger and cause you not to falter as the rulers of Iteah."  Mirten walked towards the two children and cupped their faces in his hands.

"I am truly sorry."  Mirten walked away and sat behind the small table with his tools on it.  He called the guard with Malik in his arms and the man came immediately, picking the boy up, who was struggling and kicking, placing him on a low flat table, and tying him down tightly.   Malik was now crying and Destonia, who was still held by the guard, was screaming.  

"I shall try to be as quick as possible young Malik."  Mirten whispered as he raised his first cutting blade.

The Queen sat beside her husband as she listened to the young girl's scream echo throughout the palace walls.  The queen closed her eyes trying desperately to take her mind off the screaming and crying, by petting the cat in her arms.

"Can't we stop…?"  She trailed off as her husband looked at her sadly.

"You know that this has to be done.  It pains me also, but the prophet's words must be carried out."  The queen nodded in understanding and dropped the cat as she heard another scream, this time coming from the boy. 

"All will be fine."  The Pharaoh said trying to comfort his wife, but all she did was look at him and nod.

It had been close to an hour and Mirten was still placing small, delicate cuts into Malik's back.  Bloody cloths littered the floor and thin streams of blood slid across Malik's back.  The boy now had sweat running down his face and his expression was the complete opposite of the happy expression he wore earlier that morning.  Now his teeth chattered as he anticipated the blade coming in contact with his skin.  He was not spared the pain, as he felt the blade slice him again.  Malik felt nauseous, a sudden urge to vomit overtaking him as the blade connected with his back, slicing and marking him with another Egyptian hieroglyphic.  Malik drifted in and out of consciousness as the pain continued to overwhelm him, each cut sending shock waves through his body.  Each time a new incision was made a scream was pulled from his throat.  Malik's throat, now raw from screaming and sore from hiccupping, was blazing with pain. Malik had stopped begging long ago, knowing that Mirten would not or could not untie him or let him up, instead he settled for withering under the knife.  The pain had become so severe that Malik wished that the darkness that seized him periodically would just keep him.  The slicing in his back caused the young boy to wildly buck against the table and tremble as his nerves received the pain and then coursed it through his body.

"Please stop!"  Malik said in between a yell and a sob.  He gripped the table so tight that it seemed that he would pull the chunks of it out.  His voice was raspy and his pleading came out as a whisper.  "Please.  You're hurting me."

"Stop it!  Stop it!"  Destonia screamed from the corner of the room, her voice dying out as well.  She had been crying the entire time Malik was being marked and struggled helplessly as the guard held onto her tightly.  Destonia saw Malik's eyes roll to the back of his head and his lashes flutter, signaling that he was about to black out again.  Malik screamed again as he fell unconscious.  Mirten finished minutes later, cleaning the boy's back and ordering the guard to take him to his chamber, so that a second healer could apply ointment.  The guard picked Malik up like a sleeping child and carried him past Destonia.  When Mirten could no longer see the guard and Malik, he motion for the other guard to bring Destonia.  She struggled and began screaming for Malik as the second guard brought her to the table and tied her down as well.  Mirten had a new set of tools brought to him and he began the marking of Destonia's back.  Destonia screamed and cried helplessly as the ritual continued, but unlike Malik, she had no one to cry for her.

When Mirten finally finished with Destonia and had her back treated, he went to report to the Pharaoh, but found that it was not needed.  The Pharaoh had been up the whole night pacing his palace, with his wife at his side.  Both looked incredibly tired, but very worried at the same time.

"They have both been marked my Lord and are in their chambers.  All precautions have been taken as to insure a quick recovery."  The Queen responding before her husband asked,

"Are they alright?"

"Yes, my Queen they are fine.  They are now sleeping, but two servants have been assigned to their room to make sure that they do on ruin the marks on their backs."  The Pharaoh nodded and the healer left his chambers.

"We now have our rulers of Iteah and if they are half as gentle and caring as you my Queen, they will be magnificent leaders."

Heishin entered the palace of Pharaoh Yugioh quickly and bowed.  The Pharaoh looked extremely upset and instead of greeting the high mage he threw a random plant at him.  Heishin dodged the plant and bowed once more.  He knew that he was bound to hear the Pharaoh's mouth, so he stood and waited.  

"We will never get his kingdom now!  You have failed!"  

"I have not failed My Lord, it will only take a little more time."  

"I don't have forever, Heishin.  I want that kingdom in my hands so that I may rule it and if I am unable I want my son to rule it.  I want to see it in his hands.  He deserves it not some street trash.  Only those of royal blood should rule, not **outsiders**."  Pharaoh Yugioh spat the last word showing his disgust in his brother's choice of heirs.

"I understand."

"You obviously do not.  I send you to do a simple task and you mess that up.  Do not fail me Heishin.  I have waited too long for his kingdom and to have it slip between my fingers is unacceptable…" Heishin continued to listen to the Pharaoh as he belittled him, but secretly he wanted to kill the man standing there.  Heishin smiled to himself as he thought of killing the rambling Pharaoh once he took over Iteah.  There was no need to share the power with someone he hated and less need to give it to the Pharaoh's son.  Heishin was more patient than the Pharaoh could ever be and could wait a few years to rid himself of all his opposition at once.  

"Heishin are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Pharaoh Yugioh."

"Like I said I want that kingdom in my son's hands, so you will not fail me again.  I'll have that kingdom in his hands if it kills me.  Do you understand?"

"Completely, Lord Pharaoh."    

"Now leave my chambers."  Heishin stood and exited the chamber thinking to himself.  'You truly don't know how close your words will resemble my exact actions later on."

Another chapter complete you guys I hope you all are enjoying the story.  Sorry about the late update, but I had an essay to write and I have a Biology, Chemistry, and Trig test on Wednesday so I need to study.  I'll try to update for 'Living a Little of the Farm Life' soon.  So look forward to that.

Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Everyone Has Problems

A/N:  Hey everyone I'm back with chapter three isn't that great.  Sorry about the late update, but midterms are right around the corner and all of my tests seem to be all on the same day… again.  College sucks at times.  Anyway I can say that I am doing a lot of research for this story and actually finding out a lot about Egypt.  Well the Yugioh characters are being introduced so I thought that you should know their names and stuff, but before I get to that let me explain that this is **not** and I repeat **not** a Destonia/Malik pairing.  The two are just extremely close friends, meaning that Destonia gave her body to him and they talk about everything and I mean everything.  Malik loves Ishtar in this story and Destonia falls for Maxim, so ya know.  The names are as follows:

Yami - Yami

Yugi - Yugi

Bakura - Bakiren

Ryou - Ryune

Malik - Malik

Marik -Ishtar

Deston -Destonia

Max - Maxim

Seto - Seth

Joey - Jahi

Thanks to my reviewers CK and Serena.  Love you guys' reviews and thanks for the constructive criticism CK. Anyway enjoy the chap peoples.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Yugioh.

Cream colored hair, belonging to a man in his twenty first year, could be seen as he poked his head inside the quarters of the queen and his best friend.  The young man opened the door a little wider only letting enough light from the hall shine upon the beautiful cats that lay beside the young queen.  The faint scent of lavender and other light aromas gently entered Malik's nostrils as he called to the queen's biggest pet.

"Sorcerer."  Malik called softly to the large tiger that lounged on the bed beside the queen.  The tiger had its paw thrown over its owner and two white leopard cubs were nestled together by its stomach.  Malik called again, causing the tiger to raise its head and look around the dim room.  His eyes adjusting to the darkness, Sorcerer glanced in Malik's direction and yawned, his teeth being displayed prominently.   Sorcerer leapt from the bed and walked to the door, nudging it closed with his head.  "Stop it Sorcerer.  Now go get Secret and Secreta."  Malik smiled as the striped cat purred lightly and returned to the bed, but his smile was short lived as he saw Sorcerer settle back into his previous spot, completely ignoring his agitated summons, instead of getting the two cubs.  Malik abandoned trying to wake Sorcerer and instead focused on the two cubs.

"Secret and Secreta."  Malik called lightly.  The two cubs' heads instantly popped up and they made a mad dash for the advisor.  "Go get Sorcerer."  Malik whispered when the cubs reached the door.  He could have sworn that he heard Sorcerer sigh as the cubs returned to the bed, pulling and chewing on his tail and ears.  Seconds later Sorcerer was out of the bed and being followed by the cubs down one of the grand corridors as they went to eat. 

Malik entered the room, closing the chamber door quietly, and slid next to his friend, kissing her first on the cheek, then on the neck.  Malik could hear the queen moan slightly as she brought her hand to his cheek. 

"Destonia, the sun is rising, you must be ready to start your duties."  The queen opened her eyes, showing the golden hue around her pupil, and smiled at her advisor.

"Maybe I can sleep a little longer if…"

"I did not forget to prepare anything.  Your bath water is ready and so are your garments, hair ornaments, and other accessories you will need.  Now as I was saying _we_ must take our bath and prepare for your duties."  

"We?"

"Yes, we.  I would not dream of letting the queen bathe alone, she might require help."  Malik said suggestively. 

"Yes, whatever should I do without my faithful bather."  Destonia replied, her voice full of amusement.

"Come, we have much to attend to today."  Malik said rising from the bed and pulling on Destonia's hand, expecting the young woman to get up also.  Instead Destonia resisted her removal from the bed and turned to her side.

"No, we only have one thing to attend to today, all this chaos over who my husband should be or even if I should be married.  Why can I not just rule alone?  I am ruling the people correctly aren't I Malik? "  Destonia turned from her side to stare at her friend, her golden orbs pleading for an answer.  

"I think you are doing wonderful," Destonia smiled, but Malik continued.  "But the Council has never seen a female ruler without a man beside her.  They are only clinging to old traditions."  Destonia nodded, pulling herself up to sit against the headboard, and began playing with a strand of her hair.

"Malik do you think that I should have to marry?"

"That is not my decision, but if it were I would say no.  Sometimes it gets quite lonely without a loved one beside you though."

"I have you."  Malik sat down on the bed and laid his head in Destonia's lap, which she began absently rubbing her hands through golden strands.

"Yes, you have me as a close friend and a lover at times, but I have Ishtar.  He is the one I love.  I love you too, but in a different way.  Do you understand?"  Malik whispered softly.

"I understand, but it is so hard to find another when you are used to being alone and when you are not alone the one person who was there is drifting away from you.  No one loves, they only see gain and power."  The young monarch turned away to stare at a remote corner of the room, when Malik turned her face toward him.

"I once believed what you are saying until I met Ishtar.  He showed me many things and I now have a different view of my life.  Like Ishtar was waiting for me I am sure someone is waiting for you."  Kissing Destonia on the lips, Malik pulled his head from her lap and got out of the bed smiling.  "Now back to that bath I was discussing earlier."  

Sleeping sheets of the palest blue surrounded two young men as they slept.  The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as two young slave girls, about the ages of seven, ran into the room.  "Masters Ryune and Bakiren, awake we have found someone on the steps of your dwelling, he appears to be asleep."  One of the young girls addressed the two white haired young men.  The gentler of the two men, pulled himself from his lover's embrace and sat up in the bed, only to be pulled back down by his other half.

"Attend to the matter later."  The other said gruffly as he pulled his other close to him.  

"It may be important Bakiren."  The voice, thick with sleepiness, replied to his other.

"Not so important where it has to ruin my sleep."

"I will go check then, you may remain here."

"The bed will feel empty while you are gone, thus ruining my sleep."  Bakiren grumbled pulling the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Bakiren come, Khepri and Khepra would not wake us if it was not important."  Ryune pulled away from his lover and wrapped a robe around his body, the cold air from the still dark desert filtering through the windows.  Bakiren exhale noisily, throwing the covers back and putting a robe on to follow his other outside.

"This had better be worth it or I'll make the rat wish that he had found a hole to sleep in."

"Why must you be so cantankerous in the early hour."

"Because I hate the early hour."  Bakiren and Ryune followed the young girls as they led them to the door with the young man lying on the steps.

"We do not know why he is here Masters."  Bakiren ruffled the two girls' hair and excused them, his eyes falling on the body of the young man that lay before him.  A thin sheet of linen covered the lower part of the body and long silver hair covered the top.  Bakiren bent down to one knee to examine the man, pushing back the silvery locks to uncover a very beautiful and delicate face.  Bakiren ran his thumb over the plump lips, looking at his partner and smiling.  Continuing to gaze over the lithe body before him, Bakiren spoke to his partner.

"He is dirty now, but once he is cleaned he will make a beautiful lover and slave."  Ryune looked at Bakiren and glared.

"Is that all you care about?  What about me?"

"I said a beautiful slave."  Bakiren said jokingly as he continued to caress the body of the man.

"That is not what I met."

"You know that I love you, but I like to have a very exciting private life."

"Yes I know, you explained this to me when I took you as my lover."

"Besides he will be there to pleasure us both and you can not complain about that."

"Fine, but only if he wishes to become our lover.  We are not allowed to force anything upon him."

"I understand."  A feline smile crossing Bakiren's face, as he picked up the young man and carried him into he and Ryune's dwelling.

A young Pharaoh lay in his bed staring at the ceiling as the sun rose in the sky.  Absentmindedly he caressed the shoulder of his favorite slave, leaning down briefly to place a kiss on it.  The Pharaoh pulled back slowly looking at the features of the young man that lay next to him, a cherub face and when opened, beautifully innocent violet eyes.  Even though the man looked childish he was only a few months younger than the Pharaoh himself.  Yami looked away from the man's face to run his hands over the smooth and soft skin of the man.  Yugi, his slave's name, had small lines marring his back and arms, places he had been beaten when he was a youth.  Faint tan lines and small scars replaced what were once cuts and slashes given to him by the whips and sticks Yami's father would beat him with.  Yami traced a few of the lines with his index finger and kissed the man's back.  The slave shifted position and settled on his back, as Yami continued to trace the scars on his body, his hand went across the one on the slave's neck.  He remembered this one well; the scar was from his father's ring.  The Pharaoh had ordered Yugi do something, which the boy could not do and his father slapped him, the ring cutting the boy's skin as his father backhanded him.

"That cruel bastard."  Yami said to himself as he tossed the covers back and got out of the bed.  He walked over to one of the many tables he had in his sleeping chambers and looked in a shined brass plate, which he flipped over immediately.  _I look just like him, I am him._  Memories of his father flashed in his mind:  _His father and Heishin plotting against his uncle when they thought he was asleep, the unnecessary abuse of his slaves, the corruption in the kingdom, the hunger of the people…_  These were some of the memories, but the most vivid seemed to be… his murder.  _How the people cheered instead of mourned_.  _I can't think about that now._

"I guess he finally got what he deserved."  Yami flipped the brass plate over once again, looking at his reflection.  Looking at his father. More memories of how the people reacted with the news that he would be becoming Pharaoh.  

_He will be no better than his father.  He will be worse than his father._  _I am always being compared to him.                         _

 "I want to be nothing like him."  Yami yelled out loud as he threw the bass plate onto the table.

"You aren't like him, you only look like him.  You could never be him you care to much."

"That is a curse in it's own."  Yami yelled, but then lowered his voice as he caught sight of the hurt expression on Yugi's face.  "I am sorry.  Why are you awake?"

"You left the bed."  Yami smiled and walked back to the bed; trying to lighten the mood he changed the subject.

"Do you think that Destonia got my marriage proposal?"

"I don't know, maybe we should visit her."  Yami smirked at Yugi.

"You only want to visit her because she caters to you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"What she does to you, you are supposed to be doing to her."

"It's like a day of rest."

"That does sound nice considering that I have not seen her in awhile, maybe we should visit her later in the month.  But first things first, Yugi will I have to order you to join me in the bath."  Yami said as he entered the bathing chambers followed by a smiling Yugi.

"Jahi grab the meat and I'll get the bread.  If we hurry we can eat this before Ishtar wakes up."  A man with blue eyes and brown hair ordered his friend.

"Got the meat, anything else?"  A blond with honey brown eyes replied.

"Yeah grab the…"

"What are you two doing!"  A deep baritone yelled sharply.  The two slaves dropped the dishes holding the meat and the bread fell to the floor afterward.

"Nothing Ishtar."  Seth said a little to quickly.  "You weren't supposed to be awake yet."

"Yes well I heard noises in the kitchen and thought that maybe I could start my day by killing something.  Nothing better than a death that I caused to brighten my day."  The platinum blond general stated as he walked toward Jahi and Seth with a long blade, smiling.

"Well there will be no need for killing or anything."  Seth said while he pushed the blade toward the floor and away from his throat.  "We were uh... cleaning up this mess that someone made."  Seth said indicating to the meat and bread on the floor.

"Yeah you wouldn't want any vermin to get in here."  Jahi offered and the general sighed and shook his head.

"But you two just made that mess."  

"Are you sure, you know the kitchen is dark and…"

"Shut up Jahi."  The blond responded to the general's words by closing his mouth and looking at Seth for help.

"So why don't you go back to sleep and we'll get this cleaned up."

"Seth, you and Jahi should become jesters, the only reason I have not killed either of you for your dumb antics is because they make me laugh."

"We love to make people laugh… oww."  Seth elbowed his friend in the side, sending a painful message of 'shut up'.

"But considering that it is early, I am not in my humorous mood this morning, so I guess I'll just have to kill you two."

"There aren't any other options."

"Shut up Jahi!"  Seth and Ishtar ordered at the same time, but Seto added something else on.  "And run!"  Seth and Jahi ran into Ishtar knocking him over as they made a beeline down one of the corridors, Ishtar close on their trails.

"You two are going to get it now."  Ishtar yelled as he saw the two slaves run into a room and close the door.  "Dumb slaves."  Ishtar said to himself as he pushed the room doors open, his eyes immediately falling onto Seth and Jahi.

"I told you we shouldn't have run in here Seth, now we are in trouble."  Ishtar smiled as he closed in on the two slaves in the corner of the room.

"Hmmm what should I do to you two?  Maybe I'll disembowel you first and then kill you or maybe…"

"You really love your job as general don't you?"

"You have to love something in order to enjoy it."

"Uh can we speak before you kill us?"

"Be quick about it."

"We make you laugh and no one can do it like we do."

"Yes that is true Seth, but killing people is better, I laugh when I do that."

"Yes, but there is a difference…"

"Yeah one is happy and the other is like some psychotic…"  Jahi trailed off as he saw Seth shake his head and Ishtar glare at him.  "Uh never mind."  

"You both will most definitely die now."  Ishtar yelled as he brought his blade above his head and began to bring it down, as Jahi and Seth screamed.

"Ishtar stop scaring them."  Ishtar put the blade down and began laughing.  Seth and Jahi both stopped screaming and looked at the silhouette of Malik in the doorway 

"You two scream like women."

"Come Ishtar and leave Jahi and Seth alone.  Destonia has finished her bath and she requires them."  Ishtar walked over to his lover and smiled, his canines flashing.  

"I wasn't going to kill them."

"No just scare them to death."  Malik waved Seth and Jahi over, both coming immediately.  

"Does Destonia want us?"   

"The queen Jahi."  Malik corrected

"Yeah her."  Jahi said smiling, knowing that it was annoying the advisor. 

"Why do I even bother?"

"I understand Malik."

"Royal advisor."  Malik corrected again.

"Yeah that."

"Jahi and Seth go to the queen before I make Ishtar kill you both."  Both men didn't hesitate as they ran to the queen's chambers. 

A man in his late years pushed a guard out of the way as he entered his dwelling.  Even though he looked middle-aged he had the strength of a young man and he never seemed to age like the many others around him.  The High Mage was greeted with a female slave on her knees with her head bowed.  

"Master Heishin, your personal slave has escaped."  The young woman spoke fearfully as the man walked over to her and kicked her in the side.

"Which one?"  The woman yelped, but still answered.

"The one with the hair of silver…  He fled last night, the soldiers gave chase but he evaded them."  The girl sobbed and backed away from the mage.

"You were not ordered to move Serna."  Heishin bellowed as he stalked to the young lady and slapped her across the face.

"I am sorry Master Heishin."  Heishin smiled as he watched the woman cower in fear at his stance above her.

"Stand Serna."  The young lady stood slowly making sure to keep her head bowed.  Heishin walked around her slowly and her body shivered as she thought of the terrible things he would do to her for relaying such bad news to him.

"You are very lucky that you were the first that I saw, because those that I will see later will not live.  Go find my four main guards and tell them to report to me immediately.  When they are all here you will return as well."  Heishin said menacingly as he grabbed a handful of the woman's hair and shoved her to the floor.  "Now!"

"Yes Master."  The woman quickly got off the floor and rushed out of the room to get the men that Heishin had sent her for.  

Four men clad in military uniform stood in front of a very irate mage as he walked past them.

"Serna tells me that my most prized slave is not here.  Where is he?"

"He escaped Master Heishin."

"Escaped, Tomei?"  Heishin ran a blade along one of his calloused hands as he continued to walk the line of his guards.

"Yes Master Heishin."

"And how was he able to do this when he is supposed to be tied to my bed."  All the guards looked at each other and refused to speak.  Heishin laughed and called the slave girl from earlier over to him.

"Yes Master?"  Heishin rubbed her head and kissed her on the forehead.

"It is strange at how much information a slave can hold if she is threatened to keep quiet."

"What do you mean Sir?"  A guard by the name of Ahkir asked as Heishin pulled the girl beside him.

"Serna how was Maxim able to escape."

"I do not know M…" Heishin grabbed the woman's face and placed a long cut across her cheek.  The girl screamed, but did not try to remove her face from Heishin's hands, knowing that something worse would come of it.

"Now Serna, how did Maxim escape."

"Master Heishin I do not know…" Heishin grabbed the girl's arm and placed another slash there.  The girl screamed, but refused to tell him still.

"Serna, how did…"  Serna began screaming as Heishin raised the blade to place another slash on her body.

"I can't tell you!  I can't!"  Heishin slapped the woman forcing her to stop screaming.

"Why!"  Heishin shook her and slapped her again.

"My brother."  The girl sobbed as she was dropped to the floor.

"What about your brother?"

"They said that they would kill him if I told you what happened."

"Tell me what happened to my slave Serna."

"They unchained him from the bed."  Serna said as she pointed to the four guards that stood there.  "They were trying to force themselves on him, but he… he fought them back.  Maxim slipped from Tomei's grip and that was how he escaped form the room and out of the residence.  They followed him, but could not find him.  W-when they returned they saw me and threatened to kill my brother if I told you what I saw."

"Hmm."  Heishin rubbed his chin as he signaled to four other guards to come.  The four guards came bringing a young boy, about five, with them.  The child was on the verge of tears, but his sister quickly covered her mouth and the boy stopped whimpering.

"Is this him?"

"Yes, Master Heishin."

"Take the child over there and come back."  Heishin ordered the guards.  The guards obeyed, returning to Heishin as ordered.  "Kill them."  Heishin turned his back away from the guards as they were slaughtered.  When the last of the previous guards had been disposed of Heishin appointed the four that had killed them to their places.  "If you fail me, you will share their fate."  The guards nodded removing the bodies of the other soldiers.  His attention now no longer focused on the guards, moved to that of Serna holding her little brother.  When Serna saw Heishin standing quietly she let her brother go and walked over to him.

"Yes Master?"

"I was just wondering if that was the final hug you were going to give your little brother?"  

"I-I was… was only protecting him, Master.  Please don't kill me… I am all he has."  Serna plead through tears.

"What makes you think I am going to kill you?  You are much too valuable, but he is of no value."  The slave paled as Heishin's words set in.  

"Please Master, no.  I'll do anything you wish."  The woman said pleading on her knees.

"You already do."

"But I told you what they did!"  Serna screamed and instantly covered her mouth.  "I am sorry Master, I didn't…" Heishin ignored her and began walking toward the little boy, blade in hand.  Serna becoming desperate grasped onto Heishin's leg and tried to slow him down.  Nevertheless, Heishin dragged her as he walked.

"Run Ahmere!  Run!"  The little boy ran, but Heishin quickly caught him and held him in the air.

"Yes, you told me Serna, but I come first no one else!  Not even family!  You hesitated and for that you will pay or shall I say he will pay for you."  With no remorse Heishin killed the little boy in front of his sister's eyes and Serna screamed.  After placing the little boy on the ground, Heishin addressed Serna.

"The boy will be mummified, but if you kill yourself you will not, so not only will you be without him this life, but also in the afterlife.  Now go get me something to eat."

"Yes, Master."  Serna said through tearful eyes, as she watched a guard carry her dead brother away.

I finished another chappie.  Yay for me.  There's a little info below that you guys should read it'll help you with the story. 

The part at the beginning with the cats was not just filler you guys.  The cats play important roles too.  Destonia trusts them and Sorcerer will represent one of her friends later, so to find out who continue to read.  

Heishin is a nasty son of a bitch.  I wrote him as a really mean character; damn sometimes I even amaze myself.  Whoa that last part was really hard for me to write though.  I was crying between the whole thing.  Serna will help in Heishin's downfall, but now she has a very big grudge against Maxim.  Oddly enough she will become Maxim's confidant, much like what Malik is to Destonia, without the sex attached (which will end as soon as Destonia discovers Maxim).  

Seth and Jahi are mostly for the comical stuff, but they'll be in the story a lot too.

Yami has a few issues with his life.  Well actually his dead father, who was murdered (I wonder by whom).  He feels that the people see him as his father and this makes him angry because he doesn't want to be compared to him, but more to that later.  Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chappie and I'll try to get another up as so as possible for both stories.  So look out for them.  

Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
